super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters (Ultimate Showdown)
The roster for Super ARC Ultimate Showdown (counting all the DLC revealed so far, consists of 76 playable characters). With the base-roster was had all been fully revealed on the 21:st of April 2019. Out of these characters, 41 were returning veterans (three were replaced), 3 were former cut veterans from the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl, 3 were former Special Features that became cannon and 29 were brand-new characters (three who replaced the removed veterans). Then on the ninth of May 2019, the first two DLC characters were confirmed. Which added another returning veteran and one more brand-new character. LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! 'Returning Veterans' Ant-Man.png| Ant-Man (Ant-Man) MOVESET Asuka2.png| Asuka (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Bell_Cranel.png| Bell Cranel (DanMachi) MOVESET Bruce_Lee.png| Bruce Lee (Golden Gate Girl) MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Dödis.gif| Dödis (En Dag i Livet) MOVESET Eric_Sykes.png| Eric Sykes (Orders are Orders) MOVESET Fiolina_Germi.png| Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) MOVESET Freud_StreamPNG.png| Freud Stream (The Horse Show) MOVESET George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| George of the Jungle (George of the Jungle (1997)) MOVESET Harmonica2.png| Harmonica (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Hawkeye.png| Hawkeye (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Homura.png| Homura (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Iroha_GB.jpg| Iroha (Samurai Shodown VI) MOVESET Jar_Jar_Binks.png| Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) MOVESET Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET Krtek.png| Krtek (How the Mole Got His Trousers) MOVESET The_Flat_Man.png| Matt Phlatt (Flatworld) MOVESET Michael_Bay.png| Michael Bay (Bad Boys) MOVESET Nicole's & Putte's Discussion Mikasa_Ackerman.png| Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) MOVESET Mr._Burns.png| Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) MOVESET Myotismon.png| Myotismon (Digimon Adventure 01) MOVESET Natural-Cure.png| Natural Cure (Harmonica's Equestrian Journey) MOVESET Ochaco_Uraraka2.png| Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) MOVESET Peashooter.png| Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) MOVESET DLC Predator2.png| Predator (Predator) MOVESET Probe_Ike_Newton.png| Probe Newton (Alien Planet) MOVESET Q2.jpg| Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) MOVESET Rainbow_Dash(EQG_2).png| Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) MOVESET Reg.png| Reg (Noah's Island) MOVESET Rémi_Gaillard.png| Rémi Gaillard (Youtube - Rémi GAILLARD) MOVESET Rexxar2.png| Rexxar (Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) MOVESET Rorschach.png| Rorschach (Watchmen) MOVESET Scarecrow.png| Scarecrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1) MOVESET SmoothDude-77-2.png| SmoothDude(77) (Youtube - SmoothDude77) MOVESET Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill.png| Team Aqua Admin Thamill (Youtube - TyrantitarTube) MOVESET The_Miz2.png| The Miz (World Wrestling Entertainment) MOVESET Vegeta2.png| Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) MOVESET Yoshikage_Kira.png| Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET Yukino_Agria.png| Yukino Agria (Fairy Tail) MOVESET Zoe_Hirashima2.png| Zoe Hirashima (What Gamers Are For) MOVESET 'Smash Gamer's Assist Trophy Quotes' # Derpy Hooves, Harmonica, Hawkeye, Josuke Higashikata, Natural Cure, Predator, Scarecrow and Yoshikage Kira # Asuka, Bruce Lee, George of the Jungle, Homura, Rorschach, Shaquille O'Neal, The Miz and Yumi # Bush & Kerry, Elphelt Valentine (remake), Fiolina Germi, Iroha, Mikasa Ackerman, Psy, Rémi Gaillard, Rexxar and SmoothDude(77) # Ant-Man, Jar Jar Binks, Matt Phlatt, Michael Bay, Mr. Burns, Q, Rainbow Dash and Vegeta # Bell Cranel, Dödis, Eric Sykes, Freud Stream, Ochaco Uraraka, The Fonz and Yukino Agria (+ Extra Assist Trophy) # Krtek, Myotismon, Probe Newton, Reg, Team Aqua Admin Thamill and Zoe Hirashima # Peashooter (+ Harmonica rework) 'Former Cut Characters and Former Special Features' Achmed_Frollo.png| Achmed Frollo (The Frollo Show) MOVESET Elphelt_Valentine.png| Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear X:rd -SIGN-) MOVESET Jason_Voorhees2.png| Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) MOVESET Larvell_Jones.png| Larvell Jones (Police Academy) MOVESET Psy.png| Psy (Psy from the Psycho World) MOVESET Yumi.png| Yumi (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) MOVESET Nicole's & Putte's Canon Discussion 'Newcomers' Asterix_&_Obelix.jpg| Asterix & Obelix (Asterix & Obelix take on Caesar) MOVESET Replacement DLC Beerus.png| Beerus (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods) MOVESET BlackWarGreymon.png| BlackWarGreymon (Digimon Adventure 02) MOVESET Blue.png| Blue (Jurassic World) MOVESET Genji.png| Genji (Overwatch) MOVESET George_W._Bush.jpg| George W. Bush (The Republican Party) MOVESET Replacement DLC Gul'dan.png| Gul'dan (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) MOVESET Han_Solo.png| Han Solo (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) MOVESET Jonathan_Joestar.png| Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) MOVESET Maud_Pie2.png| Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Mickey_Mouse.png| Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) MOVESET Mike_Tyson.jpg| Mike Tyson (World Boxing Council) MOVESET Otto_Günsche.png| Otto Günsche (Der Untergang) MOVESET Pink_Elephant.png| Pink Elephant (Dumbo (1941)) MOVESET Popeye.png| Popeye (Thimble Theatre) MOVESET Queen_Chrysalis2.png| Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MOVESET Rinnie.png| Rinnie (DeviantART) MOVESET DLC Rocket_Raccoon.png| Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) MOVESET Sid.png| Sid (Ice Age) MOVESET Snow_Shine.jpg| Snow Shine (DeviantART) MOVESET Sunset_Shimmer.png| Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) MOVESET Suu2.png| Suu (Monster Musume) MOVESET The_Grinch.jpg| The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) MOVESET The_Thief.png| The Thief (Flatworld) MOVESET Ultron(animated).png| Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) MOVESET Universe_3_Robots.png| Universe 3 Robots (Dragon Ball Super) MOVESET Xixo_the_Bushman.gif| Xi (The Gods Must Be Crazy) MOVESET Replacement DLC Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen.jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen (Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen) MOVESET Zul'jin.png| Zul'jin (Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness) MOVESET 'Character Related Stuff' 'Character Unlock-Criteria' Out of all the 74 playable characters in the base-roster, 38 of them are unlockable. The player will unlock these characters by beating classic mode with a certain character and then defeating the unlockable character on the Battlefield-version of a pre-decided stage. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, if a player fails to defeat the character when trying to unlock it. When 15 minutes has passed since the unlock-attempt failed, a special button will appear on the menu. Allowing the player to try unlocking the character again. 'Character Alignments' 'Babalities' Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must enter the "Konami-code" right after a match ends: Up - Up - Down - Down - Left - Right - Left - Right - B''' - '''A - START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. List of Babalities 'Three people's Opinion Level' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Three different characters (two playable characters and a prelude boss) has a list where all the playable characters are ranked. One of which is Natural Cure who has a list where the playable cast are listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. She ranks her friends in a similar way to how friends are ranked in Pokémon Go. With the lowest rank being "Enemy" while the highest being "Best Friend". However for some characters, Natural Cure leaves a comment about the character in question. Either alongside the rank or instead of one. 'Natural Cure's Friend List' & The Grinch's Hate-List 'Thanos' Finger Snap-List' If Thanos managed to gather all the Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers. Then these characters would survive and these characters would not. Characters that are linked together (like Bush & Kerry and Universe 3 Robots) counts as one entity in this case. This list only includes the playable characters and not any of the Bosses, Assist Trophies, Pokémon and other characters. 'Josuke Higashikata Hair-Insults' If Josuke Higashikata gets attacked by an opponent while he is performing his Down B. Then the opponent will make a snarky, insulting or just a questioning comment about Josuke's hair, which will make him really mad. He even gets mad at characters that normally cannot talk. List of Hair-Insults: 'MEMES' Every single playable character in the game will have at least one meme dedicated to him/her. This is the complete list of all the memes as of now. This doesn't include the other memes that were uploaded at the same time, such as the "cat-memes" that was uploaded along the meme of Snow Shine. Unlike all other lists, the characters are listed in the order they were revealed in and not in an alphabetical order. Snow_Shine_meme.jpg| Snow Shine meme Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(1).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (1) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(2).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (2) Jonathan_Joestar_meme_(3).jpg| Jonathan Joestar meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(1).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (1) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(2).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (2) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(3).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (3) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(4).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (4) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(1).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (1) Jason_Voorhees_meme_(2).jpg| Jason Voorhees meme (2) Predator_meme.jpg| Predator meme Scarecrow_Meme_(1).jpg| Scarecrow meme (1) Scarecrow_meme_(2)REMAKE.jpg| Scarecrow meme (2) Ultron_meme_(1).jpg| Ultron meme (1) Ultron_meme_(2).jpg| Ultron meme (2) Hawkeye_meme.jpg| Hawkeye meme Maud_Pie_meme_(1).jpg| Maud Pie meme (1) Maud_Pie_meme_(2).jpg| Maud Pie meme (2) Maud_Pie_meme_(3).jpg| Maud Pie meme (3) Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Popeye_meme_(1).jpg| Popeye meme (1) Popeye_meme_(2).jpg| Popeye meme (2) Popeye_Meme_(3).jpg| Popeye meme (3) Bruce_Lee_meme_(1).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (1) Bruce_Lee_meme_(2).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (2) Yumi_meme_(1).jpg| Yumi meme (1) Yumi_meme_(2).jpg| Yumi meme (2) Yumi_meme_(3).jpg| Yumi meme (3) Asuka_meme_(1).jpg| Asuka meme (1) Asuka_meme_(2).jpg| Asuka meme (2) Asuka_meme_(3).jpg| Asuka meme (3) Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme (1) Homura_meme_(2).jpg| Homura meme (2) Otto_Günsche_meme_(1).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (1) Otto_Günsche_meme_(2).jpg| Otto Günsche meme (2) Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme Pink_Elephant_meme_(1).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (1) Pink_Elephant_meme_(2).jpg| Pink Elephant meme (2) George_of_the_Jungle_meme.jpg| George of the Jungle meme Mike_Tyson_meme_(1).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (1) Mike_Tyson_meme_(2).jpg| Mike Tyson meme (2) The_miz_meme.jpg| The Miz meme (1) The_Miz_meme_(2).jpg| ' The Miz meme (2)' The_Grinch_(TV)_meme.jpg| The Grinch meme Psy_meme.jpg| Psy meme Rémi_Gaillard_meme.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (1) Rémi_Gaillard_meme_2.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (2) Remi_Gaillard_meme_(3).jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (3) Genji_meme_(1).jpg| Genji meme (1) Genji_meme_(2).jpg| Genji meme (2) Mikasa_Ackerman_meme.jpg| Mikasa Ackerman meme Elphelt_Valentine_meme_(1).jpg| Elphelt Valentine meme (1) Elphelt_Valentine_meme_(2).jpg| Elphelt Valentine meme (2) Fiolina_Germi_meme.jpg| Fiolina Germi meme Iroha_meme_(1).jpg| Iroha meme (1) Iroha_meme_(2).jpg| Iroha meme (2) Zul'jin_meme_(1).jpg| Zul'jin meme (1) Zul'jin_meme_(2).jpg| Zul'jin meme (2) Zul'jin_meme_(3).jpg| Zul'jin meme (3) Zul'jin_meme_(4).jpg| Zul'jin meme (4) Rexxar_meme.jpg| Rexxar meme (1) Rexxar_meme_(2).jpg| Rexxar meme (2) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(1).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (1) Achmed_Frollo_meme_(2).jpg| Achmed Frollo meme (2) SmoothDude-77--meme.png| SmoothDude77 meme Universe_3_Robots_meme.jpg| Universe 3 Robots meme Vegeta_meme.jpg| Vegeta meme (1) Vegeta_meme_(2).jpg| Vegeta meme (2) The_Theif_meme_(1).jpg| The Thief meme (1) The_Thief_meme_(2).jpg| The Thief meme (2) The_Thief_meme_(3).jpg| The Thief meme (3) The_Flat_Man_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (1) Matt_Phlatt_meme.jpg| Matt Phlatt meme (2) Han_Solo_meme.jpg| Han Solo meme Jar_Jar_Binks_meme.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (1) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_2.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_(3).jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (3) Q_meme_(1).jpg| Q meme (1) Q_meme_(2).jpg| Q meme (2) Q_meme_(3).jpg| Q meme (3) Q_meme_(4).jpg| Q meme (4) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(1).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (1) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(2).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (2) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(3).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (3) Sunset_Shimmer_meme_(4).jpg| Sunset Shimmer meme (4) Rainbow_Dash_meme.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (1) Rainbow_Dash_meme2.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (2) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(1).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (1) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(2).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (2) Rocket_Raccoon_meme_(3).jpg| Rocket Raccoon meme (3) Ant-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Ant-Man meme (1) Ant-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Ant-Man meme (2) Ant-Man_meme_(3).jpg| Ant-Man meme (3) Blue_meme_(1).jpg| Blue meme (1) Blue_meme_(2).jpg| Blue meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(1).jpg| Michael Bay meme (1) Michael_Bay_meme_(2).jpg| Michael Bay meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(3).jpg| Michael Bay meme (3) Sid_meme_(1).jpg| Sid meme (1) Sid_meme_(2).jpg| Sid meme (2) Mr._Burns_meme.jpg| Mr. Burns meme Larvell_Jones_meme_(1).jpg| Larvell Jones meme (1) Larvell_Jones_meme_(2).jpg| Larvell Jones meme (2) Eric_Sykes_meme.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (1) Eric_Sykes_meme_2.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (2) Suu_meme_(1).jpg| Suu meme (1) Suu_meme_(2).jpg| Suu meme (2) Suu_meme_(3).jpg| Suu meme (3) Suu_meme_(4).jpg| Suu meme (4) Bell_Cranel_meme_(1).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (1) Bell_Cranel_meme_(2).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (2) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (1) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme_2.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (2) Beerus_meme_(1).jpg| Beerus meme (1) Beerus_meme_(2).jpg| Beerus meme (2) Beerus_meme_(3).jpg| Beerus meme (3) Yukino_agria_meme_1_by_arcgaming91-dbwwdad.jpg| Yukino Agria meme (1) Yukino_Agria_meme_(2).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (2) Yukino_Agria_meme_(3).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (3) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(1).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (1) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(2).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (2) Yttjoff_den_Magiska_Sälen_meme_(3).jpg| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen meme (3) Dödis_meme_(1).jpg| Dödis meme (1) Dödis_meme_(2).jpg| Dödis meme (2) Dödis_meme_(3).jpg| Dödis meme (3) Freud_Stream_meme.jpg| Freud Stream meme Gul'dan_meme_(1).jpg| Gul'dan meme (1) Gul'dan_meme_(2).jpg| Gul'dan meme (2) Probe_Newton_meme_(1).jpg| Probe Newton meme (1) Probe_Newton_meme_(2).jpg| Probe Newton meme (2) Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill_meme.jpg| Team Aqua Admin Thamill meme BlackWarGreymon_meme_(1).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (1) BlackWarGreymon_meme_(2).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (2) BlackWarGreymon_meme_(3).jpg| BlackWarGreymon meme (3) Myotismon_meme.jpg| Myotismon meme (1) Myotismon_meme_(2).jpg| Myotismon meme (2) Myotismon_meme_(3).jpg| Myotismon meme (3) Mickey_Mouse_meme_(1).jpg| Mickey Mouse meme (1) Mickey_Mouse_meme_(2).jpg| Mickey Mouse meme (2) Krtek_and_Panda_meme.jpg| Krtek meme Reg_meme.jpg| Reg meme (1) Reg_meme2.jpg| Reg meme (2) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(1).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (1) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(2).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (2) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(3).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (3) Queen_Chrysalis_meme_(4).jpg| Queen Chrysalis meme (4) Zoe_Hirashima_meme.jpg| Zoe Hirashima meme Rinnie_meme.jpg| Rinnie meme (1) Rinnie_Meme_(2).jpg| Rinnie meme (2) Rinnie_Meme_(3).jpg| Rinnie meme (3) Peashooter_meme.jpg| Peashooter meme Xi_meme_(1).jpg| Xi meme (1) Xi_meme_(2).jpg| Xi meme (2) George_W._Bush_meme_(1).jpg| George W. Bush meme (1) George_W._Bush_meme_(2).jpg| George W. Bush meme (2) George_W._Bush_meme_(3).png| George W. Bush meme (3) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(1).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (1) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(2).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (2) Asterix_&_Obelix_meme_(3).jpg| Asterix & Obelix meme (3) 'Deconfirmed Fighters' 'Special Features' 'Former Canon Characters' Bush_&_Karrey.png| Bush & Kerry (JibJab.com - "This Land") MOVESET Shaquille_O'Neal.jpg| Shaquille O'Neal (National Basketball Association) MOVESET The_Fonz2.jpg| The Fonz (Happy Days) MOVESET '5:th Anniversary Winners' All_Might.png| All Might (My Hero Academia) MOVESET General_Grievous.png| General Grievous (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) MOVESET Plague_Knight.png| Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) MOVESET 'Pokémon Ballot Winners' Psyduck.png| Psyduck (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET KANTO Espeon.png| Espeon (Pokémon Gold & Silver) MOVESET JOHTO Dusclops.png| Dusclops (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) MOVESET HOENN Carnivine.png| Carnivine (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) MOVESET SINNOH Volcarona.png| Volcarona (Pokémon Black & White) MOVESET UNOVA Diancie.png| Diancie (Pokémon X & Y) MOVESET KALOS Primarina.png| Primarina (Pokémon Sun & Moon) MOVESET ALOLA MissingNo.png| MissingNo (Pokémon Red & Blue) MOVESET MISC. 'October Special Poll Winners' Villians_Team.png| Villians Team (The King of Fighters XIV (Xanadu) & The King of Fighters '94 (Chang & Choi)) MOVESET Morsayan.png| Morsayan (CD-I Fight Special) MOVESET Goose.jpg| Goose (Real Life) MOVESET 'Road to E3 2019 Special Features' Yukako_Yamagishi.png| Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) MOVESET Partner_Eevee.png| Partner Eevee (Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!) MOVESET Bo'_Rai_Cho.png| Bo' Rai Cho (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) MOVESET Mustafa_Tonberry.png| Mustafa Tonberry (Super ARC Ultimate Showdown) MOVESET Murakumo.png| Murakumo (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) MOVESET Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg| Flying Spaghetti Monster (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) MOVESET Jiren.png| Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) MOVESET Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Playable Characters (Ultimate Showdown) Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Celebrity Category:Cult Category:Mystic Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Senran Kagura Category:DanMachi Category:Worldwide Cinema Category:JibJab Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Metal Slug Category:George of the Jungle Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Star Wars Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Krtek Category:Flatworld Category:Attack on Titan Category:The Simpsons Category:Digimon Adventure Category:My Hero Academia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Predator Category:Alien Planet Category:Star Trek Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Noah's Island Category:YouTube Category:World of Warcraft Category:Watchmen Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Worldwide Sports Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Happy Days Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fairy Tail Category:What Gamers Are For Category:The Frollo Show Category:Guilty Gear Category:Friday the 13th Category:Police Academy Category:Worldwide Music Category:Jurassic Park Category:Overwatch Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Der Untergang Category:Dumbo Category:Popeye the Sailor Category:Ice Age Category:Monster Musume Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Shovel Knight Category:Pokémon Category:The King of Fighters Category:Achille12345 Category:Real Life Category:Special Feature